The invention relates to a process for the treatment of pupae, for marking the insects hatched from these pupae and for the controllable release of these insects.
One way to control harmful insects is to release in an area where such insects are found more of the same insects which have been treated beforehand, e.g. which have been sterilized by a suitable form of radiation. The activities of the non-reproductive insects can at least reduce considerably the number of harmful insects. However, this form of control does not only require relatively large numbers of treated insects; it is also vital to make sure that these insects are effectively distributed over the area concerned, e.g. from an aeroplane. In addition to this, it is especially important to make checks on the effectiveness of distribution, e.g. by means of traps set up on the ground.